Forbidden Love
by KawaiiKarren
Summary: Tomoyo and Syaoran are brother and sister, Eriol and Sakura are like best friends. but one problem, Eriol and Syaoran are in opposing gangs.Tomoyo has a party Eriol and Tomoyo fall each other, just as Syaoran and Sakura do,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well since I'm well into my first fanfic and it seems to be a big hit, I've decided to start a new one. I was intending on starting "White Lies" first but anytime I write a chapter for it I am never satisfied, so I hope I will be with this one.

Do not Flame me about the pairings Sakura and Syaoran being together etc.

* * *

**Summary**: Tomoyo and Syaoran is brother and sister, Sakura is Tomoyo's best friend. Eriol is like Sakura's big brother. Sakura throws a party, inviting everyone she knows, Tomoyo falls for Eriol, Eriol falls for Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran like each other. One problem: Eriol and Syaoran are in opposing gangs; what happens when they find out? Can love really over come everything?

Forbidden Love  
By: KawaiiKarren  
Chapter 1: Midnight Race

I sat on the hood of my white Nissan 250Z in my racing outfit; a white bikini top with cherries and white jeans rolled up just bellow my knee, with some white heels that were about 2 inches tall. I wear that name outfit every time I raced except in different colors. I sat there patiently, normally, I would normally be wreaking havoc with all the other hot racers with Tomoyo, but she couldn't make it tonight, but Eriol was racing with me today, I don't spend a lot of time with Eriol, he's always busy with gang business. Eriol was my best guy friend, he is like a big brother, and he is 27, four years older than me, so he's like a big brother.

"Ying Fa?" a male voice said behind me, that's what I was known as out on the track, Ying Fa.

"Clow!" I turned around to face the deep, rich, blue eyes of my best friend, Clow, other wise known as Eriol.

"I heard they have a new driver racing today, he's from Hong Kong, so they say." He said giving me a hug.

"Well, I'll just have to beat his so bad he'll want to go back, now won't I?" I said smirking, I was one of the best racers out here, and everyone knew it.

Before Eriol could reply the announcer called the one minute mark until the race started.

"We better go get ready." He said, not looking at me.

"Yeah, so what car is the new racer driving?" I asked, looking around for an unfamiliar car.

"From what I hear a RSX." Clow answered, getting into his car to bring it to the starting point.

"Oh, I see it. Black RSX, titanium rims at 11 o'clock." I responded, doing the same. We both started their engines and pulled up to the starting point.

"ALL BETS ARE IN! MIDNIGHT IS IN EXCATLY 10 SECONDS! ALL DRIVERS PULL UP!" the announcer yelled. Immediately after, seven cars pull up besides mine and Eriol's cars.

Feeling someone look at me, I turned to her right, to look straight into a pair of amber eyes. 'probably the new driver' I thought, and turned on the CD player. Skipping four tracks, I finally was satisfied and sat back to wait for the girl in front of me to wave the flags.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!" the announcer yelled, and right at go the girl waved both flags, and we were off.

I slammed on the gas petal, and sped off with London Bridge by the Pussycat Dolls blasting off her speakers, and windows down. I zoomed ahead easily followed by Eriol. I looked in my rearview mirror and spotted black RSX go around Eriol's blue Integra, catching up to me. I smirked, he was better than I thought he was that's for sure.

Before I knew it was right next to me, and around the next corner was the finish line, I pushed her foot lower, jolting me and my car forward. The end of the race was a blur to me; all she remembered was turning the corner to the finish line just a little ahead of the RSX. All I knew now was that I was behind the RSX but I'm pretty sure I was ahead of him at the finish line.

As soon as I was far enough, I slowed down a little, and did a 360, and got out of the car just as Eriol pulled up next to me and did the same thing.

I turned around, "Hey Yuki, did I win?"

"I don't know it seemed like it to me." The girl named Yuki answered.

"No she didn't, Xiao Lang won." Some random guy next to her said.

'Xiao Lang, so that's his name.' I thought as I turned to my right looking at the black car. I walked around my car and went the one called 'Xiao Lang'.

"Hi, my name is Ying Fa." I said sticking my hand out as I introduced herself.

"Xiao Lang." a deep male voice answered shaking my hand.

"Nice race." I commented, ignoring the little tingle his touch sent me.

"Yeah, you too." He said, "You wouldn't know who won would you?" he asked, turning back around to face the announce, while leaning against his car.

"No, that's actually what I was going to ask you." I answered. 'talk about mind reader.'

"AND IT'S A TIE!" the announcer yelled.

"Well that's ridiculous." I heard Xiao Lang say, next to me. I silently nodded, "I clearly won."

"WHAT! I'm the one that one!" I exclaimed, there was no way that arrogant bastard thought he won. 'I SOO won."

"No way! I won." He argued turning to look at me again, for a minute there I thought he was a little memorized by my eyes. Sigh, typical male, their all memorized by my eyes.

"Yo, Kenji! Who won though, for reals." I asked, waving the announcer over, without breaking eye contact with Xiao Lang.

"I told you, it's a tie." Just as I was about to object, Eriol interrupted.

"Hey, Ying Fa, you should really get home. It's getting late." He said looking at his watch.

"Yeah alright." I said and walked over to him and gave him a hug, not even bothering to say bye to Xiao Lang.

'UGH!' I thought hitting the steering wheel a little bit. 'I can't believe he actually thought he beat me… there is NO way he beat me. I'll just have to beat him tomorrow.' I thought with determination.

I smirked at that thought and before I knew it I was home. I changed in my pajamas and slipped in my fluffy bed and almost immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
xochibioxo  
Lil cherry blossom wolf  
Dbzgtfan2004  
Rukz  
Sanzogirl  
Musette Fujiwara  
Satsuka Tsubaki

* * *

**Summary:** Tomoyo and Syaoran is brother and sister, Sakura is Tomoyo's best friend. Eriol is like Sakura's big brother. Sakura throws a party, inviting everyone she knows, Tomoyo falls for Eriol, Eriol falls for Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran like each other. One problem: Eriol and Syaoran are in opposing gangs; what happens when they find out? Can love really over come everything?Forbidden Love  
By: KawaiiKarren  
Chapter 2 

I woke up this morning—err… afternoon—with the ringing of my cell phone. It was Eriol, he told to meet him at the Indian bar. I automatically knew which one because there was only one Indian bar in town, and all of us called it "the Indian bar" because we can't really pronounce it's name.

Oh, I never really introduced myself did I? Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm the manager of Daidouji & Kinomoto; I handle everything besides the cloths, which was Tomoyo's job. I'm 24 and live in Tomeada, my favorite color is pink, and my best friend is Tomoyo.

After meeting Eriol at the bar I would go to Tomoyo's and plan the party, I have a long day ahead of me.

:.:At the Bar:.:

As I walked in I could already see where Eriol was sitting, drinking a beer.

"Hey" I greeted as I pulled out the chair in front of him. He smiled in response. I told the waitress I didn't want anything to drink before asking Eriol why he called.

"Why do I need a reason to call? You never need a reason to call."

"That's because I never call."

"And who's fault is that?"

"YOUR'S!" I said accusingly. "I can never get in touch with you."

"Alright, point taken." He sighed in defeat. I smiled, I always won again Eriol. "I just wanted to give you your winnings"

"Winnings? I didn't win, I tied remember. I do not consider that a win."

"Either way, they just gave each of you the amount of money that was betted."

"So how much do I get?"

"$540." He answered, pulled out an envelope full of money out of his jacket.

"How much did he get?" hey, could you blame me? I was curious.

"$210." He said but before I could even laugh at the low number Eriol interrupted. "It was his first time, but because of the tie he'll probably make double tonight, and you're going to lose at least a hundred." I sighed, he was right, the betters probably think Xiao Lang can beat me now, so I'm probably going to lose some of their bets. But it's time like these that tell you who your true friends and fans are.

"You racing tonight?" I asked, putting the envelope into my purse.

"Nah, I got stuff to do." I nodded in response, and looked at my watch.

"I got to go, I'm planning this party for the company, we just opened a bridal line." I said standing up.

"Am I invited?" he asked standing up to give me a hug.

"Of course." I said, walking around the table.

"I'll call you in a week to find out the date." He said and gave me a hug; I nodded, and broke the embrace. I walked to the door and gave him a small wave and smile before leaving.

:.:At Tomoyo's:.:

"I refuse to try on another one of your designs!" I said, crossing my arms stubbornly. I've already tried on like 100 designs. I really should've known, 'plan a party' HA! Yeah right, more like 'make Sakura try on a bazillion different designs'

"C'mon Sakura, just one more" Tomoyo pleaded.

"You said that 14 dresses ago." I stated simply.

"But I mean it this time, really, just one more. Then we can start on the guest list." She said, giving the puppy eyes. DARN THOSE PUPPY EYES!

"Fine." I said, and she stuff yet another dress into my arms, shoving me into her restroom, yet again. After I changed I walked out of the bathroom only to have a pair of shoes thrown at me.

"Put those on." Tomoyo stated simply. I raised an eyebrow at her. "They match the dress." Without a protest I sat down in a chair and put on the shoes, the faster I did this the fast we could actually start planning. After putting on the heels I did a little twirl in front of the full length mirror.

"Sakura turn around so I can take some pictures!" I turned around, to be greeted by flashes of a camera. "Smile, Sakura! C'mon."

After making a couple forced smile, and a bazillion photos we finally sat down in the living room.

"So, we're inviting all of the employees correct?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup, and the security guards." I said, taking a sip of my lemonade. Tomoyo, nodded before writing it down.

"The bankers, the accountants, the models, the business partners…" Tomoyo said continuing with the list.

"All the big fashion people too… except for the Kenshi family, all Mr. Kenshi does is stare at our asses." I said, frowning.

"Good point, but we're not inviting the Lei's."

"Yeah, their daughter is a total suck up."

"Just because she wants to be one of our models."

"Yeah if we ever open a kiddy line, she can be a model."

"Haha, oh, by the way, my brother is here from out of town. Can I invite him?"

"Yeah, totally! Shoran or something right?" I asked.

"Syaoran. Yeah, you haven't seen him since graduation."

"Why doesn't he ever visit?" I asked, titling my head.

"Who knows, we don't get along that well."

"Oh, he wasn't even at our college graduation."

"I know, it was his girlfriend's birthday." She said staring into the distance

"I was wondering, could I possibly invite Eriol? I mean he worked so hard to keep me away from the gang scene and I probably wouldn't be here if he didn't." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to meet him." After writing down "Syaoran" and "Eriol" on the list, she handed me the notepad.

"Your turn, I wrote the guest list." She said as she grabbed the phone to make arrangements for where the party was going to be and what was going to be there.

After making all the arrangements it was settled that the party was going to be thrown the first of September three weeks away from now, which was enough time for the decorations and flowers to come in, and enough time for the band to prepare and practice.

"Let's go out for dinner." Tomoyo said, standing up stretching, after all we've been sitting here making arrangements for like 4 hours.

"Alright, but what do we do after? We'd still have like 3 ½ hours before we're suppose to be at the track." I said, also standing up.

"We can… go visit Chiharu and Takashi"

"Yeah, I heard their suppose to race today, but Chiharu can't because Takashi refuses to let her since she's pregnant."

"Yeah, well we all know how protective Dr. Yamazaki is of his wife." Tomoyo said with a giggle, grabbing her purse heading for the door. I laughed and took my purse as well.

"Your car or mine?" she asked.

"Both, that way we can just leave from Chiharu's."

"You have your extra?" she asked me, as usual, worried about what I was going to be wearing.

"Haha, yeah, matching sunglasses and shoes as well." I said opening the car door.

"That's my girl." She said with nod walking over to her gray Viper, by the time she got her car started, chosen her music, and was ready to go, I was already waiting in the street.

"Race ya!" she said pulling up besides me.

"You're on! See you at Fred's!" I said and sped off. But before I knew it Tomoyo was catching up, I smirked, she was getting good. I sped up ahead some more, making two rights and left before entering the main road. I sped past some cars and dodge a couple, with Tomoyo following close behind. At the turn before the restaurant would be in sight, Tomoyo was on the left of me, going at a impossible speed for a turn, while we made the right turn and she quickly steadied her foot on the gas petal while pressing the breaks with the other foot, making her go in front of me. I was shocked, when did Tomoyo learn to do that! She is SOOO teaching me that later. Unfortunately the road we were on right now only had one lane, but thank goodness the entrance to the parking lot was wide, just wide enough for me to squeeze past Tomoyo and cut in front of her. I pulled into a parking spot; Tomoyo pulled in next to me, the minute she got out of the car we both started laughing. It was these moments that I would always cherish, us randomly laughing.

"Good race" Tomoyo said, finally calming down from our laughter.

"Yeah, hey when did you learn that trick?"

"Syaoran taught it to me a couple days ago." She said, smiling.

:.:Chiharu and Takashi's:.:

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, wanna fell the baby kick?" Chiharu asked, she was currently 7 months pregnant.

"Yeah!" we both said, and walked over the couch was sitting on, and put our hands on her stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Tomoyo asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's a boy." Chiharu said proudly.

"I thought you wanted a girl?" I asked.

"I did but I thought about what you said, and you're right, my little girl need a big brother to protect her." She said "Kind of like you and Touya."

"Haha, yeah, Touya's a little too protective, but I love him for it. He's protected me from countless assholes." I said proudly, "but you wouldn't need to worry about it even if you have a girl first, Takashi will be more protective over than her big brother ever could be."

That was a part of my dream, to have a son before a daughter to protect her, but to accomplish that part of the dream I would have to accomplish another part of the dream and get married to the dream man. But even before that part can even begin many more parts of the dream must happen, like actually meeting a guy even close to being "perfect".

Chiharu smiled, and went off into a dream of her future little boy protecting her little girl from boys at school.

"Tomoyo, you better not make my son look gay." Takashi said with a grunt.

"Haha, I promise I won't." Tomoyo said giggling a little.

"So what are you going to name him?" I asked.

"Hoshi." Takashi said.

"Star?" Tomoyo asked… "our little star!"

:.:Later on, 11:30:.:

"Hey Tomoyo you changed yet?" said Takashi, dress in tight black muscle shirt and baggy jeans

"Yeah, Yeah" Tomoyo said, coming out in a white business shirt that was unbuttoned and tied up, right below her breast, with a black leather skirt and leather boots, that were about 3 inches tall. I wore my usual out fit except in a shiny emerald bikini top with a faded pair of jeans, and dark green heels to match.

"Bye Chiharu!" I and Tomoyo said giving Chiharu and hug and kissing her stomach, before leaving.

"Bye honey, go to sleep, you need to the rest." Takashi said kissing her forehead and following us out of the house. Chiharu walked us out and waved to us as we pulled out of her drive way.

Like yesterday, Xiao Lang was racing. I'm SOO determined to beat him! We got there just as the first bets were going in. Who knew Takashi's house was so far away.

"Since today's Monday it's kind of slow. We only have 7 drives today instead of the usual 10. We have Jee Sai, Ying Fa, Yamazaki, Xiao Lang, Jin, Kiki, and Yuki racing today." The announcer said.

As usual I and Tomoyo were wandering around meeting some of the newbie's that were here to see how good the drivers were. We also learned that Kiki and Jin were racers from Tokyo sent here to see how good we Tomeada racers were, so that they'd know their competition for the State Underground race that would be held in a month.

"ALL BETS IN! ALL DRIVES PULL UP!" the announcer's voice boomed. Tomoyo, or Jee Sai and I pulled up along with Takashi, who didn't use a code name. I glanced around to look for Xiao Lang, I saw him, we made eye contact I smiled at him and winked, I turned on the CD player and went to track 11 "Do it to it" by Cherish.

Almost as on cue right after I had finished choosing my music the girl in front of my waved her flags. I slammed on the gas petal, this time I would make sure Xiao Lang didn't cut me off, I was in first again, but this time, instead of waiting in the back and then going in front at the last minute Xiao Lang was right behind me in second. I swerved my car left and right, depending on which direction he was going in, I made a left, and as I was turning I knew he was just given the chance to get in front of me, which he did.

I growled, there was NO WAY I was going to him. The road was once again a single lane, I pulled up, on his left, as close to him as I possibly could without hitting him, I watching him slow down, and that when I knew there was going to be a turn, I took my chance and went further out on his left, and waited for him to make that right turn. And when he did, I quickly pressed the gas down once, only for a quick second, only enough to give me a boost, I did a 180 when I turned, my tires screeched, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was, I was in front of Xiao Lang now.

And we were once again one a single lane, this part of the track only widened big enough for two cars when there was a turn, and there wasn't any more turns left because the finish line was right in front of me.

* * *

Chapter 2! Yay, review please! It's 4:00 in the morning right now… I was up like all night writing this… pleaseeee review! Thank you! I split up the racing scene so it didn't seem so big, I hope you don't mind! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the long time no update, but my computer was broken for the time being, so yeah. But I'm back! My computer is working fine… kind of… now, and I will try my best to update everyday this week. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Musette Fujiwara  
Iheartanimex3  
Sanzogirl  
Princess Moonflower  
Ruks  
Lovegirl  
Lil cherry blossom wolf  
Satsuka Tsubaki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forbidden Love  
Chapter 3

I WON! HA! In your face Xiao Lang! HA! That's right; ladies and gentlemen I won the race. I didn't exactly smoke him, but that's okay, the point is I WON. Hehe I can't say it enough times. I can't explain it, but I don't know what I would've done if I lost to him, I hate losing, especially to him. It's probably just because he's so obnoxious, yeah, that's right.

I stepped out of my car, right after I parked my car, I was SOO excited when I got out.. Oh my gosh! The feeling was great, beating my newest rival, but you know as well as I do that rivalry doesn't end with just on victory.

I was nearly jumping up and down as I waited for them to announce the winner, so that I could collect my money and leave without saying a word to Xiao Lang, my way of rubbing it into his face. But much to my surprise he parked his car besides mine, and came over to shake my hand.

"Good race" he said, I don't believe him.

"Um… thanks?" I said unsure of what his real intention was to being nice.

"I'm only doing this to prove to everyone out here that I have better sportsmanship than you do." He said with a smirk…oh; how I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"EXCUSE ME!" I asked, outrage, I mean who was HE to say that I had bad sportsmanship, I've never done anything to prove that, I've known the guy for what? 2 day?

"You heard me; I'm just proving it to them. When we tied, you threw a temper tantrum and then went home, not even bothering to wait for your money." He responded, crossing his arms, emphasizing the word "tied". But, just as I was about to through a couple curse words in his face, the announcer interrupted, to announce that I was, indeed, the winner.

I looked over at Xiao Lang, I could see him redden with anger and clench his fist tightly. I inwardly laugh, he was jealous, he tried his best to look emotionless, but his eyes told practically the whole world how he was feeling.

Right then, Tomoyo decided to pounce on me and congratulate me, like she did every night.

"Hey Congrates, girl!" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks"

"Syaoran?" she suddenly asked the amber-eyed male besides me.

"SYAORAN! As in your brother? The one that missed your graduation for a hoe?" I asked outrage, my new rival was my best friend's brother.

"I didn't miss her graduation for a HOE! It was our anniversary." He defended, emphasizing on "hoe" and "anniversary".

"Yeah, whatever, while we were getting out diplomas your were probably screwing her." I said with a smirk, I could hear Tomoyo giggle besides me. Clearly seeing that I was right by the blush that was on his face, I turned to Tomoyo and said, "C'mon Tomoyo, let's go collect my winnings, so that we can go home." I said, turning towards where the announcer was standing.

"Hai… bye Syaoran, see you around" I heard Tomoyo say behind me.

:.:NEXT DAY:.:

I woke up groggily to the ringing of my cell phone, I tossed and I turned to ignore the constant replay of Doing Too Much by JoJo. Sighing, I finally gave up and reach over to my night stand, my hand searching around for the noise making object.

"Hello" I said, still half asleep.

"Ying Fa?" a gruffy male voice asked, I immediately shot up upon hearing his voice, it was Xiao Lang…err… Syaoran.

"Yeah?" I asked, shocked, how did he get my number?

"Tomoyo gave it to me" he said, as if reading my mind.

"Oh…" I said stupidly, what else was I suppose to say?

"Sorry for being a jerk last night" he said, he actually sound apologetic.

"It's okay"

"Can I treat you to lunch?" he asked, WHAO… is this a date? "It's not a date." He said… there he goes again reading my mind!

"Um… sure, okay" I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Great, meet me at new Chinese food place in half an hour"

"Half an hour? Why? It's still morning!"

"Uh… no it's not, look at your clock, Ying Fa, it's already noon"

"Oh…" I said, I felt like a complete idiot, realizing it really was noon. "alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye" and right after he said that I hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be long! I promise! But for now… REVIEW!

KawaiiKarren


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you reviewers!

Firebenderchaseyoung  
Ruks  
Lovegirl  
Musette Fujiwara; haha yeah she exist, she'll be back MUAHAH  
Lil cherry blossom wolf

* * *

Forbidden Love  
By: KawaiiKarren  
Chapter 4

What to wear… what to wear… wait? Why do I care what I wear? It's Syaoran for heaven sakes! Who cares what he thinks of me, but hey maybe I'll see some hotties on the way there. So, it's 12:15 now… and I'm standing in front of my closet in my undergarments, tapping my foot… I think a mini skirt would be nice, and a cute top, since it is pretty warm outside.

After I got change it was already 12:35p.m, oh wells, I was late again. It's okay, since the Chinese food place isn't that far I think I'll walk, Syaoran can wait a little longer. Yeah, I'm evil. As the restaurant came into view so did Syaoran's scolding figure. HA! He was mad. And that makes me happy, so I skipped into the building like everything was perfect in the world, with the biggest smile on my face. But amazingly enough, when he saw me he start to grin back at me, WHAT! He was supposed to be mad… mad… like furious, like a frown not a smile. Immediately after I saw him smile, I felt my cheeks redden, wait, was I blushing? THE Kinomoto Sakura blushing just because an egotistical playboy smiled at her? Wow, there's something wrong with the world today.

"So I'm a playboy huh? Is that why you're blushing? Or is because you think I'm attractive?" I heard him whisper huskily into my ear and I felt him arms wrap around my stomach. My throat was in a sudden knot, oh my god, was this really happening?... no way.

"Yes it is…" he said again, licking my ear lightly, I fought the urge to moan. He lifted one of his arms and turned my head towards him, capturing my lips in a blissful kiss. At first I was resisting, but just as I was about to give in, he pulled away, walked in front of me and laughed.

He laughed, yeah, laughed, right in my face, UGH! And to think for a minute there I was going to kiss him back.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, I didn't even like it. It was slobbery and wet, it was at all pleasing." I said, walking to a table, trying to keep my cool. So what if I was a liar?

Oh my god, could I possibly like this boy? Heck no, okay maybe a little. Just a little, I mean who wouldn't, but I'm sure it'll fade away soon, c'mon now, he's my best friend's brother. The same brother who missed his little sister's graduation.

I sat down and picked up a menu, I heard him walk over and sit down; I guess he finally stopped laughing, I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"What do you know, we had our first kiss before our first date even began" I heard his deep male voice say on the other side of the menu. "You know, holding up that menu, trying to block out my face isn't going to make what just happened disappear." He said, all so knowingly. As a response I put down the menu and stared right into his eyes, okay stared wouldn't be they correct verb, more so glared.

"And glaring won't either" he said with that annoying smirk. God, I hated that smirk. I want to rip it right off of his face. I continued to glare; if he wanted me to stop then he would have to try harder than that.

"All right, all right, will you stop glaring at me? We'll just forget that anything ever happened okay? Let's start today over." He suggested. I raised and eye brow at him, as he stood up walked 20 feet away from the table, turned around and walked over again in a panic.

"Oh My God, Sakura I am SOO sorry I am late." He said sitting down again. I had to hold in my laughter, and I could tell her was too.

"Hey! Why do I have to be the depressed maiden that waits for you?" I asked, crossing my arms, maybe this could be a little fun.

"All right, in that case; GOSH SAKURA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE!" he said in his fake "mad voice". And that did it, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I laughed. In fact, I laughed so hard that I fell out of my chair and everyone in the restaurant was looking at me.

"So Sakura, how long have you been racing?" he asked calmly, as if he didn't see me sprawled out on the ground. I collected my self, and climbed back into my chair.

"Since I was able to drive." I answered not looking at him, picking up my menu once again.

"Who taught you?" he asked.

"A friend" I answered without his hesitation, I knew better than to give away Eriol's name, especially since Syaoran is known to be in another gang.

"Oh" was his only answer.

"Yup" and this is where the awkward silence takes over, that is, until the waitresss comes. And of course, being the normal flirty waitress that usual works in these kinds of places, flirted with Syaoran. UGH that bitch, couldn't she tell that we were on a date here! Just "innocently" come over here, to supposedly take our order but instead flirts with my man! How dare she… but just I was about to stand up and rip her pretty little red hair out, Syaoran decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, do you mind, you know, NOT flirting with me? For like 2 seconds? Because 1. I am here with somebody, that actually MEANS something to me. And 2. I'm hungry." He said with not emotion. The waitress who was apparently offended stormed off muttering something about getting a new waitress. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at her retreating form. And then it hit me, he said I meant something to him. I guess it just hit him too since there was a faint blush on his cheeks. And here's the awkward silence again.

Our new waiter eventually came, and we placed our order, which we went through without exchanging a single word with each other. After our meal, we sat their in silence, until he asked me to go for a walk with him in the park. Which conveniently was a couple blocks away.

"It wasn't a lie" he said, after a couple minutes of walking.

"Oh" yeah I know, totally lame, but I didn't know what else to say.

"So yeah…" he said

"This is ridiculous, we're adults, we can handle being friends with each other after something so simple." I said. I saw him nod his head in agreement from the corner of my eye.

"So uh… nice car" he said, still kind of unsure what to do with himself.

"Thanks, much better than yours" I said with a smirk. He isn't the only person who can smirk. And that's how our argument began, it was silly really, some of our arguments didn't make sense, but it was fun, and it makes us both laugh.

"So are you racing to night?" I asked.

"Nah, I can't we have this family reunion thing."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll b alone tonight."

* * *

Okay, Chapter 4, I think Syaoran was more OC than I intended to, and it has a bad ended, sorry! But review anyways please.

KawaiiKarren


End file.
